Until The End
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: College fic. Mostly SS with a few new characters. Best friends, relationships and who goes threw what. This Summary SUCKS. R&R Chap4Up
1. Until The End

_New story. I have alot, I know but this idea I want to put to good use. Im making up one new character named Madeline. The rest belongs to FOX and joshy-poo. Its a slight-future fic when they are in college._

Until The End

As Madeline unlocks the dorm-room door and sets two new bags of groceries, I think to myself _Why don't me or Coop ever do that?_

I rush over and help her as the bag with Lemonade and Diet Sprite falls to the ground. The other bag in it, has Doritoes, Cheetoes and Easymac in it. Easymac. Seriously. Ew.

**Summer puts the Lemonade and Sprite in the fridge, and yells to Madeline: "I'm going to the guys' dorm!"**

**Madeline rolled her eyes and walked over to the computer, and turned on 'White Houses'. She puts the rest of the 'food' away as Marissa walks in.**

**"Hey Rissie!" Marissa really hated the nickname.**

**"Hey.."**

**"Whats wrong?" **

**"I got a 52 on my fucking math test!"**

**"Oh."**

**"Yeah. I'm going to Ryans. Is Summer there?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh. Well, if you wanted some company, I mean I can always-"**

**"No, its fine Riss." Madeline faked a smile and started to rub her bare arm. She had goosebumps even though they were in the middle of California.**

**Marissa nodded and left the dorm, leaving Madeline on her own.**

**She sighed outloud and slammed into her room.**

**They'd gotten one of the bigger, nicer dorm rooms on the campus because, all three of the girls Daddies were rich. They went to UCLA and Summer and Marissa had just met Madeline this September.**

**Madeline was very very thin, and had thick, curly black hair. She had a small nose and small brown eyes. She wasn't as pretty as Summer or Marissa, but she deffinitly wasn't ugly.**

**She wore her hair in a ponytail and had big gold hoops in her ears. She wore a pink Juicy Couture sweatsuit and she had white Louis flipflops on. **

**--**

**Seth and Summer were making out on his bed, when Summer stopped him.**

**"I feel bad."**

**"Summer less talky more kissy."**

**Summer lightly slapped his chest and sat up. "I mean it!"**

**Seth sighed. "Whats wrong?"**

**"I always ditch Maddie."**

**"So?"**

**"Seth! She's supposed to be our friend!"**

**"I know."**

**"Well, I was thinking tonight we should do something with her."**

**"Who?"**

**"Me, you, her, Chino and Coop."**

**"Oh yes, double dating plus one."**

**"Well what do you think I should do?"**

**"Night on the town with the girls?"**

**"Yeah. I guess."**

**"Hmm. Third wheel?"**

**"Exactly. Hmm. I guess we can invite that Lauren girl in my English lit class."**

**"Yeah she seems nice."**

**"Okay. So. I need to go, Cohen. Do the invites." She leaned in, and kissed his lips. "Bye. I'll phone you later."**

**--**

**Later that night, Lauren, Madeline, Summer and Marissa were walking down the street of major shopping stores. They turned and made their way into one filled with Louis Vuitton and Dior.**

**Summer was wearing a short, brown leather mini, a lowcut beige tank top and suade boots.**

**Marissa was pink from head to toe. A pink mini, tank top and sandles.**

**Madeline was wearing a Juicy Couture sweatsuit and a "Dude, Wheres My Couture" t-shirt underneath.**

**Lauren was wearing a Jimmy Choo and Louis Vuitton mixture. A Blue, cutoff mini, a green and blue tank top and some sort of Boots.**

**They headed into the next store, and almost maxed it out.**

**--**

**The four girls came stumbling in at 3:30 am, drunk as hell.**

**"I can't believe that old man gave you his number!" Madeline said, a little too loudly. Lauren let her know to keep it down by an even louder "SHHHHHH MADELINE!"**

**Summer and Marissa both erupted in giggles and the four of them sat in a square on the ground.**

**"Lets play spin the bottle!" Summer announced. Everyone nodded, and Summer got up, fishing an Empty popbottle out of the trash.**

**She sat back down and spun the bottle. It stopped at Lauren.**

**The girls eruppted in giggles and Summer got up, getting 8 coolers from the fridge.**

**--**

Ughh I feel like shit!

**Summer brought her head up from her pillow and it felt like it was 50 pounds. She sighed, and put it back on her pillow. A second later, she brought it back up and blinked a couple times. She instantly felt like she was going to be sick, but the feeling went away again in a minute. She got up out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen. She popped a few pills, chased it with water and looked in on Marissa. She was still sleeping and Summer smiled slightly and looked in on Maddies room. She wasn't in there.**

**Summer looked at the bathroom. The door was closed and the light was on. **Poor Maddie.

----------------------

_Okay there it is. Do you like it? Should I keep going?_


	2. He Was My First Mistake

_Thanks to all the reviews, much appriciated. Madeline is going to be a main character, but not any more then Summer and Seth, don't worry. And, Madeline was hung over, she's not bulimic._

Chapter two: He was my first mistake.

**Lauren and Summer sat on the couch watching an old movie. It was The Wizard of Oz, a favourite of Summers. **

**Marissa walked in, holding a paper in her hand. "Party tonight at La Renta!" She squeled, handing Lauren the paper. **

**"Love to party? Common down! La Renta is holding the BIGGEST bash to mind!" Lauren read from the paper. "Sounds fun to me. You guys in?"**

**Marissa and Summer looked at eachother and smiled. "Deffinitly." They said in unison.**

**Madeline came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. "Whats all the squeling about?"**

**"Party at La Renta, you'll be there right?" Summer asked, in a more-then-valley-girl tone.**

**Madeline had to laugh. "Yeah, sure."**

**"Killer."**

**Marissa walked in between them and lifted up her shirt, showing her stomach. "You think Im too fat?"**

**Summer snorted. "No. If anything, your too thin, Coop." She took the Doritoes out of the cupboard, and threw them at Marissa. "Eat some."**

**Marissa turned her nose up. "Ew."**

**"Now, now, Coop, thats my line."**

**--**

**Seth was on Summers bed. They were having a full-fledged**

**make-out session, and by the sounds that were coming from Marissas room, her and Ryan were too.**

**"Shit!" Summer yelled, grabbing a look at the clock.**

**"What?" **

**"The party at La Renta."**

**"What party?"**

**"Just get dressed!"**

**Seth nodded and took off down the hall.**

**Summer stared at her closet, picking out a black mini-skirt, a red slinky halter top, and black stiletoes. She curled her hair, and put a red flower in it. Black eyeliner, and a light gloss. She was ready.**

**--**

**Summer,Seth,Lauren,Madeline,Marissa and Ryan made theyre way into the booming club.**

**Seth,Summer,Lauren and Madeline went a different way from Marissa and Ryan immideatly. Then, Seth and Summer sepirated from Lauren and Madeline.**

**Lauren and Madeline started to dance in the middle of the dancefloor, to an unknown beat.**

**Lauren found a guy to dance with, and left Madeline by herself.. until someone else found her. A guy that she didn't know started grinding her and hanging from her neck. She didn't mind, but when he started pulling at her top, she drew the line.**

**"Woahh there, cowboy. I don't even know your name."**

**No-name pulled her into the bathroom with him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Mm. So, short chapter. Review._


	3. The Mom, The Alchohol & The Midnight Con...

_Next chappy. I'm sort of torn right now with Maddie, but we'll see where I take it. For now, I will sing. :D _

**"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?" Seth sang, jumping around his bedroom with a broom in his hand, air guitaring it. **

**"I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out**

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what they mean  
(I'm not okay)  
So be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!" Seth got interupted when he heard a banging on the dorm-room door.

**He opened the door to 3 girls in almost nothing. "What the hell. Is it my birthday?"**

**Summer lightly hit him on the chest. "No, Cohen. Its almost 4:30 AM and I haven't slept. And, we can't sleep in our dorm because Madeline and some guy are banging like wild monkeys. So, we're crashing here."**

**"Uhh okay. And where, may I ask will the three of you be sleeping. I have a suggestion. I sleep on the couch, and you three can sleep in my bed." Seth gave a huge smile.**

**"Mmmno. I sleep with you, Coop with Chino and Laur on the couch."**

**"Alright." Seth mopped back to his room, closing the door behind Summer. He turned his music off, and shut out the light.**

**--**

**Summer stepped back into her dorm, meeting Madeline at the table. **

**"Did you have fun lastnight?" Summer winked.**

**"You heard us, then, huh?" Madeline blushed, taking another bite of cereal.**

**"We'll, seeing as the other three of us had to leave, I'd say we MORE then heard you." Summer grabbed an apple off the table, took a bite and winked at her again. "So who was that guy, anyways?"**

**"Oh.. just an old friend."**

**"'Friend.' Riiight."**

**Madeline got up and play hit her on the arm. "Seriously. It was just like a one night stander."**

**"Gotcha." Summer said, taking another bite from her apple. "You know what we need to do tonight?"**

**"Mmm?"**

**"We need to get drunk."**

**"I'm game. I'll meet you here at 8:30. Sound good?"**

**"Perfect. I'll be back later. Love yah." Summer walked out the door, clicking her pink LV pumps as she walked.**

**The door slammed, and the phone rang. Maddie sighed and picked it up with a less-than-perky "Hello?"**

**"Hi, Madison, Darling."**

**"Pru." She said, in a monotone voice. "And its Madeline."**

**"Whatever. Your father and I are staying in Fiji longer then planned. Your not coming home on Christmas."**

**"Thats fine with me."**

**"Don't get snarky with me you little twit. It's for your best intrest anyway, so you don't get knocked up. I'm looking out for you."**

**"Screw you, Prulin, you don't know what your talking about."**

**"I do know Daddy doesn't love you enough, he sent you off to boarding school, then California, so you tried to slit your wrist, and got raped and you've been a bitch ever since. Sound about right?"**

**Madeline wanted to scream at Pru at the top of her lungs. But she couldn't and she wouldn't. So she'd have to settle for hanging up on her.**

**Madeline muffled her screams of anger, and logged onto her computer. She pressed play on a playlist, and started singing out "Ride the wings of Pestulence'' and then "Note to Self". After her anger was mostly gone, she listened to "Fever for the Flava" and started belting out the lyrics. **

**"Do you think that I can get some chicky, chicky  
Maybe gets a little finga sticky sticky  
You my electrical lip balm flava  
I gotta do ya until the next song saves ya  
And can I get a little zip zip lookie lookie  
Maybe just a little uh uh nookie nookie  
Hey whatcha say, it doesn't matter anyway  
You won't do another 'cause you're getting with me"**

**Madeline started singing the chorus when she heard of bust of laughter. She whipped around to see Lauren, Marissa and Seth watching her.**

**"Oh my god. How long have you been here?"**

**"Since the end of Note to self. Nice singing, Mad." Lauren said.**

**Maddie started blushing and turned off the song. "Bed." **

**--**

**Hours later, Maddie woke up to a banging on her door. "Wake up, Biatch, we're getting smashed!" **

**Madeline laughed to herself and dragged out of bed. She walked into the kitchen where Summer, Marissa, Lauren, and a girl named Trudy were sitting at the table, mixing drinks.**

**"About time!" Summer said, spitting out her gum.**

**_after a while.._  
**

**"You know what?" Summer slurred "If anybody tries to hurt you, I'l kickthereass!" She ended, yelling a bit.**

**"I love you!" Madeline pointed at Summer and started shaking her head. "You know what? I have an ass you can kick!"**

**Lauren and Marissa started giggling, as Madeline went on. "His names Marvin. He raped me, and I had to get an abortion!" Madeline pointed at Tru this time. "And my Dads ass too. Kick his too, Summy. 'Cuz I love you." **

**The girls started laughing at this, too. Madeline laughed after a while.**

**--**

**Tru was sprawled out on the couch, Lauren was on her bed(she'd moved in after getting close with them), and Marissa was on Maddies bed, because she couldn't seem to find her own. Madeline was on the computer chair with her head tipped back and her mouth wide open.**

**Summer was the only one not sleeping. She was holding hot coffee in both her hands, and she was trying to get the disturbing image out of her head : What Madeline had said tonight.**

**-----------**

**Hmm. So, reviews would be nice.**

**Ps, Maddie was raped a while ago, not 'the other night'.**

**Blinky XxX**

**  
**


	4. Electrical Tape and What Really Happened

Which would you prefer my finger on the trigger or, me face down down across your floor, me face down down across your floor, me face down down across your floor, as long as this things loaded. - Cute without the E - Taking back sunday.

_That song is awesome. I guess I don't update very often huh? Well as long as you guys as still reading!! Hoepfully this chapter will be abit longer, but I only have ideas for the first little bit!!_

Chapter 4

**"So what did you think about the costume party about tonight?" Tru asked Summer on the phone.**

**"What party?"**

**"Oh jesus. The costume party at Lenons tonight!! 9:30. Your gunna be there right?"**

**"I am now! Let me go get ready, and I'll meet you up here at 9."**

**Summer hung up the phone and raced into Marissas room. "Did you know about a Costume Part at Lenons?"**

**"No!" Marissa shot up in her bed.**

**"Well.. there is. So get ready. I'm thinking..Prosotutes?" Summer giggled.**

**"Sounds good to me."**

**Summer turned around hurridly and looked at Madeline, who was standing in the doorway. "Um..maybe you.. shouldn't dress as a prosotute?"**

**"Why not?" **

**"Uhh.." Summer started twurling her hair around her finger.**

**"See, you can't think of a reason. So, we're all going as prosotutes. I'll tell Lauren." Maddie hurried out of Marissas room.**

**Summer sighed. "So I guess we're all going as Whores."**

**Marissa laughed. "I'll get ready."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wow. You might get picked up in that, Sum." Lauren said, staring at her friend.**

**Summer was wearing a black mini skirt that didn't even cover half her ass, showing her bright pink thong. She wore a belly-chain and a black and pink bra. "I know!" Summer said proudly, while everyone laughed.**

**Lauren and Marissa were in Similar outfits, while Madeline was in Pink electrical tape and black pantyhose. "Wow. Maddie. Holy Shit."**

**Maddie started laughing, pulled Summers hand and they all left for Lenons.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When they walked into the club, one song ended, and another started. It was Lala by Ashlee Simpson. Summer and Marissa started dancing with each other, while Lauren went off with Maddie. **

**"I like it better when it hurts!" Summer called out. A random guy came over to her, and knocked Marissa over, to dance with Summer. **

**"Okay, ew? No thank you!" Summer pushed the random away, helped Marissa up, and started dancing again. **

**Suddenly there was an announcement coming from the back of the building: "All costume-clad girls please move to the front of the building!" **

**Summer grabbed Madeline and Marissa hands, dragging them up with her. They were the first to be jugged.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Maddie! I cant believe you won! Biatch!" Lauren laughed, as they entered there dorm.**

**Madeline giggled again, and plopped down on the couch. Summer joined her, as the other two went into there rooms.**

**Madeline got up again, and got two diet sodas out of the fridge. Summer took one and thanked her. "Alright, so this is what Im thinking, we change into something not-so-slutty, then break out titanic, and cry our little hearts out til class.**

**Madeline nodded, took a sip of her sprite, and headed to her room, but Summer chased after her. "Do you want some help peeling off that tape?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summer and Madeline were both clad in comfy-wear with a bowl of popcorn infront of them. Suddenly, Summers cellphone went off and she was wondering who the hell would phone her at 3 am. "Yes?" Summer demanded, tapping her foot.**

**"Woah. Scary." Seth laughed, at the other end.**

**Summer held up one finger to Maddie and scurried into the bathroom, locking the door. "Hey, baby. I can't really talk. Something inportant is like, yeah I can't talk."**

**Seth laughed. "You don't have any men with you, do you?"**

**"No, Cohen, Shauns waiting at the hotel."**

**"Ha. Very funny. Now you've got me worried."**

**"Well don't be. Anyway, I have to go. Love ya."**

**"Me too."**

**"You love you, too?"**

**"Yes. But I love you more." **

**Summer smiled. "Bye." She closed her phone, and met Maddie back on the couch.**

**"So, I was thinking we should talk."**

**"Okay, but in a second, Leo talks cutely here." Maddie scootched closer to the tv, then back. "Okay, shoot."**

**"Well, the other night, you.. kind of.. worried me."**

**"Why, what'd I say?" Madeline asked, reaching for a handful of popcorn.**

**Summer sighed. "That you.. were.. raped."**

**"Oh, well that was a while ago."**

**"Why are you acting so calmly."**

**"Its not that big of a deal."**

**"Yes it is!"**

**"No its not. I mean, No one has ever known."**

**"Well they should have! Maddie this is SUCH a big deal. That guy needs to be put in jail."**

**"I was fifteen. That was a long time ago."**

**"That doesn't make it right."**

**Silence.**

**"Maddie, who was it?"**

**Silence.**

**"What'd he do?"**

**"Rape me?"**

**Summer sighed again. "Detail?"**

**Madeline sighed. "We were at a party -"**

**"We?"**

**"Me and my friend Candy. Anyways, we were at a party, and like, everyone was already drunk by the time we got there. We stayed together for a little while, but then Candy went upstairs to find our other friend Mindy who went before us. Umm, yeah so I went outside to see if I knew anyone out there, and this guy handed me some drink, and then he left, right? But I didn't drink it cuz there was probably some daterape in there. And so, I went and found my own drink, and I couldn't find Candy, so I had a few more drinks. Um and then this really cute guy took me outside and we started to talk, and makeout which I didn't mind, because he was really hot. But then he pushed me down and started taking off my panties and he put a hand over my mouth so no one could hear me, and plus we were far from the house, and then its like I couldn't talk or something, because I tried yelling and it just.. wouldn't work. And then.. he.. um.. took off his pants, and he.." Madeline took a deep breath. "He started hurting me. Really badly. It hurt so much, I didn't know what to do. I started crying, but I still couldn't talk. Then he got off me, put on his pants and then.. he told me I was beautiful, smiled at me and left the party." Maddie whiped her eyes.**

**"Oh god, Madeline. Im so sorry." Summer leaned over and hugged her, as she whiped at herown eyes.**

**"I need to go for a walk."**

**"No, Maddie don't. Im too worried about you now."**

**"Alright. Im gunna go to bed then, kay?"**

**"Sure." Summer nodded.**

**They said their goodnights and Madeline closed her bedroom door.**

**But Bed seemed lightyears away from Summer.**

**XxXxXx**

_So how was that? Review!_


End file.
